Life Happens
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: This is bad by Jemma Simmons standards. Tumblr Prompt


**A/N: Prompt: Can you do a Expecting parents AU with Baksimmons?**

 **I just did!**

* * *

This is bad by Jemma Simmons standards.

Bad.

So bad.

Bad. Bad. Bad.

Her eyes are trained on the white stick resting on top of the bathroom counter, mocking her with its pink plus sign. It's the first time in her entire life that something happens and she doesn't have a plan. Of course they've been together for years and she can't imagine her life with anyone but him but this, this shouldn't have happened. Not now! They were being extra careful.

The timing was bad, they had just moved to the States because Sunil took a job with the FBI and she found a nice job, she was looking forward on starting, with an old school mate. She had been so pumped up to work with Fitz again! For that one she has a plan, she even has a diagram made.

A baby.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. A baby, a tiny human being half her and half him and to be honest the idea freaks her out a little bit. She has thought about a lot of things concerning their future but being parents was never one.

"Jemma?" He calls from behind her, Jemma has kept it to herself until she was absolutely sure.

"Everything alright, love?"

"I'm pregnant." The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

~oOo~

After the initial first shock from the news they have a sit down for a heart to heart. Yes, the timing is not right, they just moved into a new country and work is more than it should be for now but there's only one way to go for this. It's not like they're not sure where this is going. The ring on her finger is proof enough of how their story will end. Besides this baby is a part of them and something they created together could never be wrong, according to him. Jemma can work with that.

So she calls Skye and asks her for her doctor's number and sets up an appointment. They go together and much to her relief Bobbi is one of the nicest people she's ever met. According to her Jemma is about four weeks gone, which is still early, and everything looks fine. Jemma doesn't realise she's crying until the teardrops fall down her cheeks. Because okay this wasn't planned but it's still pretty fucking amazing. From the corner of her eye she can see that Sunil might be tearing up a little bit as they look at the black and white screen of the ultrasound machine.

It's not planned but it's still wanted.

~oOo~

She talks with Skye about it. About the changes on her body and her moods and everything in between because as much as Sunil tries he can never really get how she feels about that small curve on her stomach. It's still weird, feeling their daughter move inside her, but the good kind of weird.

Skye explains that the feeling is different for every woman, for example it was overwhelming for her since they had been trying for a baby for a good two years. To finally be able to feel what Jemma did was unbelievable for Skye. Jemma nods along, she can't imagine going through something like that and thanks her lucky stars that everything worked out just fine.

~oOo~

It's funny how you don't know you want something until it happens. She never imagined herself as a mother but then it happened and she gets to look at this 3D type of thingy and she can see eyes and a tiny nose and fingers and toes and it's just breathtaking. Sunil squeezes her hand tightly and it's the first time in all their years together that she has seen him so taken aback by something.

"Oh here we go!" Bobbi smiles as she rotates the ultrasound stick this and that way and finally focuses on their daughter's face. "Isn't this cute?" She coos over a picture that's not exactly a picture and the happy parents nod in agreement. "She's sucking on her thumb!" It's the most amazing things they have ever witnessed.

"She's beautiful." Jemma murmurs holding his hand tighter as she leans back.

"Just like her mother." Sunil agrees fixing her with a look full of love and affection.

~oOo~

She's prepared when it happens. Jemma has done her homework, has packed her suitcase for the hospital, she has even roped Ward and Fitz into helping Sunil set up the nursery. Not that they protest very much, since they seem to get along rather well.

So she knows when the signs show up that it's time.

She doesn't say anything though, not until the very last moment she knows it's time to leave for the hospital. As she expected Sunil loses it for a couple of minutes, running around the room like a chicken without a head, while she breaths through contractions waiting for him to settle down. When eventually he does so she barks at him to move because she doesn't plan on having the baby in the middle of their bedroom.

~oOo~

Skye declares that she won't be leaving her side until the little one pops out and Jemma tries to reason with her. She has a toddler at home that probably needs its mother but Skye shuts her down. According to her friend her son prefers evenings with his father watching baseball more than he does cuddling with mommy. Ward will be able to handle André by himself for a night. Jemma doesn't argue more since contractions are getting stronger and she focuses on that.

Amelia Bakshi joins them early on a Sunday morning scaring her parents a little bit. It looks like she can't breath by herself for a while and they have to put her on oxygen but a few hours in it looks like she's past it. Her father in particular is so smitten with her that he refuses to let her go and already makes plans on how to keep 'all those boys' away from her. Jemma points out that she's just a few hours old and they probably won't have to worry about boys for like fifteen more years but Sunil's dark look shuts her up. Her gaze meets Skye's from across the room and they share a knowing look, smiling.

'Men.' She mouths and rolls her eyes making Skye laugh.

Their little angel might have not been planned but she's everything her parents ever wanted.


End file.
